


Hawk the Male Model

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [15]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cages, Captivity, Crimes & Criminals, Ethical Vampires, Ficlet Collection, Keys and Locks, Modeling, Other, Song: How Ya Like Me Now! (Kool Moe Dee), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An AU ficlet collection starring the characters from the Karate Kid films and the Cobra Kai web series.
Series: Ralph Macchio [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 1





	1. Strut Down the Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Karate Kid films and the Cobra Kai web series belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Hawk the Male Model**

“OK, Hawk! Last time till break. One, two, three, strut!” called the voice of Hawk’s boss Daniel LaRusso from the end of the runway, before reaching over and pressing the Play button on the 5-CD changer. The song **How Ya Like Me Now!** by Kool Moe Dee began playing.

Nodding with a smile, Eli “Hawk” Moskowitz then began his walk down the catwalk over to a proud Daniel, bringing his own personal style into it while he was at it. (Of course, Hawk had to admit, the choice of song was perfect for the occasion.)

_Now brothers are riding me like a pony  
I’m no phony, I’m the only real mic-aroni  
Playin’ the mic like it’s supposed to be played  
New jacks, you all shoulda stayed  
Out of the business, what is this  
Amateur night at the Apollo?  
Get off this stage, I’m in rage  
Just like a lion, trapped inside a cage  
I’m the real king, rap is a jungle  
I never understood, how could one go  
To a party, watch me, stand around and jock me  
Become a rapper, then try to rock me  
Schemin’ like a demon, you’re screamin’ and dreamin’  
I’m from the old school, I used to see men  
Die for less, but I’m not livin’ that way  
I’ll let my mic do the talkin’  
And let the music play_

When he reached Daniel, Hawk stopped and struck a few poses that were part playful and part photo shoot, then turned around and walked back over to where he started.

“Excellent, Hawk!” Daniel applauded after turning off the music. “I must say, you’re a natural when it comes to being a male model.”

Hearing his words made a still smiling Hawk take a bow. “Thanks, Daniel. That makes me feel good all over.”

It was true. Words that dripped encouragement in a honey-like fashion were definitely quite helpful when it came to Hawk and his self-esteem (which had skyrocketed up to “feeling great” in recent weeks).

* * *

The students from West Valley High School — especially Kyler, Yasmine and Moon — looked at each other in shock before reverting their gazes back to Hawk, his former walk having since become a strut similar to a cat’s. 

“No way am I picking on a good-looking guy,” Kyler remarked, shaking his head a little.

Yasmine nodded. “I agree. I’ve heard it said somewhere that handsome guys aren’t supposed to tease each other in a mean way.”

“I also agree,” Moon spoke up. “And I’ve also heard it said that beautiful girls aren’t supposed to do that to each other, either.” She then turned to Kyler and raised her eyebrows. “Why do you suppose I’ve never picked on **you** all this time?”

Kyler could only blink in surprise at Moon’s words, unable to even think of a reply. Even Yasmine couldn’t seem to find a comeback, witty or not, when it came to Moon, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎💻


	2. Criminals in Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hawk, Miguel Diaz, Robby Keene, ethical vampires, criminals, cages

“How you turn my world, you precious thing,” Hawk hissed in the petrified teenage criminal’s face as he reached up and grabbed her by the jaw, his smirk showing his sharp, bone-white fangs.

Hawk, along with his friend Demetri, Miguel Diaz and Robby Keene (who was Sensei Lawrence’s son), didn’t miss the secret grins that Sensei LaRusso and Sensei Lawrence had exchanged with each other; as Hawk, Robby and Miguel knew, those were different from the “I’m proud of you” smiles they would usually give to their students — Hawk especially — whenever said students accomplished something big.

Hawk didn’t use manipulation to lure the teenage criminal in like he did with the other teenage “killer kids” (which was his name for the adolescent versions of the “deadly women” he and his fellow ethical vampires heard about through the proverbial grapevine). Instead, he used the crude method and just took her. Not typical of him, but it seemed practical enough. That was the only way he could promptly deal with her when it came to the crimes she could’ve committed against innocent people, had Hawk not stepped in and stopped her when he did. He still smiled whenever he recalled how he’d pulled that off while Sensei Lawrence and Sensei LaRusso had watched from afar, beaming with pride.

She struggled all day, wanting out — crying, shouting and screaming. A smirk adorning his face, Hawk stood by the door of her chamber (or rather, ‘cage,’ as he preferred to call it) with his ear pressed up against it, getting off on her cries and pleas for him to set her at liberty. 

Unfortunately for her, Hawk shook his head, smirking still before tucking the key of her chamber into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 💻


End file.
